Potions Change Everything
by CheesyFrostingRoxMySox
Summary: Hermione is having a little trouble deciding if Ron is her guy! Should she date? Is there a perfect guy for her? In distress to find out she makes a potion that goes wrong. Running away from life, as love turns to obsession!
1. The Beginning

"Sorry Ron," I answered in a quiet voice. "I don't know what to say. I have a lot of homework to do, and I'm kind of tired right now!"

"It's okay Hermione," Ron said sheepishly, "I understand. You don't want to go out with me, and you don't like me."

"No Ron, that's not it! There's a lot going on right now and I don't have a lot of extra time!" Hermione however knew that what she had just told Ron was not entirely true. For the past week she had been brewing a potion to help her find a guy of her own. Someone who would be there to love and care for her. She had not had a lot of luck in the past with dating guys. Hermione had planned to add the last ingredients and take the potion that night, so of course she had to refuse to go out with Ron.

After her last lesson of the day, Hermione ran to the girls lavatory where Moaning Myrtle lived her ghoastly life. She had for the second time in her years at Hogwarts conjured a waterproof fire into the toilet that had previously been occupied by a simmering pot of polyjuice potion. Now however, it contained the "True Love" potion that was a deep shade of pink.

"Okay," Hermione said to herself while extracting a bag of ingredients from her school bag. "Lacewing flies, one feather, powdered unicorn horn, and three and a half stirs counter-clockwise." Then using a silver ladle, Hermione put a reasonable amount inside a goblet engraved with the school's crest and it was gone in one gulp.

"Wow," she said amazed. "It tastes like treacle tart. Much better than the gold Harry Potter polyjuice potion I had to gulp down last year!" Hermione waved goodbye to Moaning Mertle and skipped off happily to the Gryffindor common room. After nearly two years of war between the death-eaters, Voldemort and the rest of the wizarding world, the ministry and the new headmistress for Hogwarts decided together that all students were to go back to school to repeat the previous year. As it had said in the newspaper, too many students were on the run and didn't receive a whole year of education. It is not acceptable to miss a full year of such education and all students will therefore repeat the year. Of course it meant one more year of school, but as much as everyone else complained… Hermione was grateful to be back.

She stepped through the portrait hole after saying the password, "Noblemen" only to receive a bone crushing hug from Ron, followed by Harry.

"Hermione," they cooed, "tell us who you love more! Which of us shall you mary?"


	2. The Fairy Tale Starts Here

"What?" yelled Hermione.

"You heard us," replied Harry. "Which one of us will you marry? You have to choose my love! Don't leave us in the agony of waiting for your answer!" Hermione looked around the room for an escape. Not finding one, she brought her right hand in a fist towards Harry's face. With a cry of pain Harry fell to the floor as Hermione raised her clenched fist once more and hit Ron squarely in his forehead. Not wanting to wait for the unconscious boys to come round, she ran for it.

As she came around a corner on the seventh floor she found Ginny.

"Ginny," exclaimed Hermione, "I need your help with something!" Ginny asked no questions but instead started running alongside Hermione.

"Listen Ginny," explained Hermione, "something has gone totally wrong! I took a potion that was supposed to help me find my true love, and now Harry and Ron are acting crazy! They ambushed me and told me that I had to marry one of them!" Ginny burst out laughing.

"Hermione, what's got your knickers in a knot and since when has a potion gone wrong like that? And since when has Harry taken a fancy to you? You know he's going out with me! I'm sure it's just a prank they're pulling on you!"

"Ginny, this is a little too weird to be a prank! It can't be a coincidence that they **pulled** this "prank" right after I drank the potion!"

"Well Hermione if you're sure about this you can probably stay in the room of requirement! Well, if this is what you say it is then I'm sure the door will open!" Sure enough as they turned the corner, a door appeared on the wall to their right. Through the door was an amazingly large room that included a swimming pool sized bathtub like the one in the prefects bathroom with the many different jewel embedded taps, a golden toilet, towels, and a large bed covered in midnight blue sheets.

"Merlins Pants!" screeched Ginny after she had finished accompanying Hermione around the room. "Can I live here too? It even has a bath-tub like the one in the prefects bathroom!"

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Well…Umm… Harry knew the password and he and I kind of wanted somewhere private because Ron kept spying on us while we were snogging." replied Ginny clearly embarrassed. "But never you mind! If you tell anyone that, I'll tell Harry and Ron where you're hiding!"

"I promise I won't tell Ginny! I really do promise!"

"Listen Hermione, I have to go! I'm supposed to meet Harry for a study date in the prefects bathroom… Umm… I mean the library in ten minutes time." said Ginny. Her cheeks turned red as she turned and ran for the door.

"But the library closed two hours ago!" shouted Hermione. Ginny pretended not to hear and left Hermione alone in the room of requirement. Hermione felt too tired to try to find an antidote potion, so she lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Hermione awoke realizing that it was Saturday so she had a full two days to find an antidote.

"I need Potions for the World of Dreams grade seven by Cecilia Golshworth," stated Hermione. The tattered book appeared on her lap instantly. "I also need a size 2 pewter cauldron, dragon hide gloves, and a silver dagger." These items appeared on a table in front of her. She picked up the potion book and flipped thru to page 397.

"Well…" said Hermione aloud, "it says that the reversal potion is on page 425." Hermione flipped the pages until she found 425 and read the ingredients. "I'll need fairy dust, ground unicorn horn, one rose petal finely chopped, one teaspoon cinnamon and one ounce of freshly chopped tea leafs." By the time she had gazed over the top of the book the ingredients were sitting on the table next to the cauldron.

By midnight on Sunday night Hermione had added the last of the ingredients. She ladled some into a silver goblet and drank. Then a horrifying thought came to mind.

"Oh no! I forgot the fairy dust!" she screeched. "Without it this is a Fairy Tale potion!" Hermione now remembered professor Slughorn talking about the ingredients and preparation for the fairy tale potion nearly two weeks before hand. It was the exact same as the antidote for the "True Love" finding potion, but without the fairy dust. At that moment Ginny came running through the door.

"Hermione! I think Ron and Harry have truly lost it! Come see!" outside the room of requirement stood Harry and Ron wearing medieval clothes.

"Hermione," cried Ginny, "Harry is wearing tights! Did you hear me? Harry is wearing tights!"

Strong arms grabbed Hermione from behind.

"Hermione, come with me!" It was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" asked Hermione.

"I'm saving you from the two freaks in **tights**!"

"But why Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco, please Hermione!" he replied softly. Hermione felt no urge to not accept help so when Draco reached out his hand to Hermione she took it in her own. Draco pulled her arm and started running. Hermione ran alongside him gripping his hand tightly. They ended up outside beside the old tree near the lake drawing in breath.

"Listen Draco," said Hermione, "thanks for helping me get out of that situation. It's just that some potions have gone really wrong lately. But I just don't understand why you helped me in the first place!"

"Hermione, I like you a lot and when I saw the situation you were in I figured that you might start to trust me if I helped out!" Draco leaned in close to Hermione and touched his lips to hers.

Hermione did not draw back but returned the kiss adding more passion. Each time their lips touched Hermione felt more and more attracted to Draco. The stars in the clear night sky shone brightly and the moon was out. Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her in closer.


	3. Fly Away

Hermione awoke the next morning with Draco's arm wrapped around her. His breath warmed the back of her neck and comforted her.

"Wait, think about this Hermione!"

"What Draco?" asked Hermione out loud.

"You know I'm not Draco! You know I'm your conscience Hermione! You know that everyone has a nice angel conscience and a pure devil conscience! I'm that nice, sweet, happy, smart, adorable side to your conscience! You need to talk to Draco; your feelings are going to distract you if you don't. Think about what you have to do. If you don't concentrate on finding a reversal potion for this, you might be stuck around the two boys in tights for a long time!"

"Don't sweet talk her, you creepy little perfect freak!" came a new voice inside Hermione's head. "Don't listen to anything this sassy princess tells you Hermione!"

"How dare you! You evil, denying, filthy whore-like little hypocrite!" Shouted the sweeter sounding voice.

"Oh!" cried Hermione in a tired and clearly annoyed voice. "Will you two shut up? I don't care what or who you are! I don't care that you're two, loud, obnoxious voices inside my head! Just shut up!"

"What, Hermione?" rang Draco's voice as he sat up looking slightly confused.

"Sorry Draco, I mean…Malfoy…or….umm…" answered Hermione. "Listen Draco, we need to talk!"

"Sure Hermione! But first can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Draco! You can ask me anything!"

"Hermione, I know this is kind of sudden but… umm… will you go out with me? There is a Hogsmead trip today!" At this very moment Hermione forgot all about talking to Draco about what had happened the previous night.

"Of course Draco!" she exclaimed. This time Hermione was the first one to make a move. She ran her fingers through his hair and tilted her head slightly upwards to gaze into his dreamy eyes. Slowly she closed her eyes and gave Draco a kiss that both of them would remember forever. Hermione now had Draco's hands on her slim hips pulling her closer and closer to him.

Suddenly from out of nowhere someone came running and pushed Draco to the ground.

"My dearest one…my lovely flower…my woman!" came a voice that could only belong to Ron.

"You must not kiss Malfoy! He is our sworn enemy, not your lover! Choose from Harry and I! Pick a worthy, nobleman as your true love! Stay away from he who must not be tolerated!

"Ron! You and Harry are the only ones who as you put it 'must not be tolerated'! It's because of you two that I finally realized that I like Draco! He's sweet, kind, forgiving, and strong willed! Just stay away from Draco and I! Go and play with Harry's mind instead of mine! You've made me realize that all you two will ever be to me… is a couple of friends! But right now, you're slipping into "don't ever talk to the assholes in tights" category!"

"But you're our princess, our queen, our wonderful maiden!" replied Harry and Ron in unison.

"Do you see me in a floor-length gown? I am not your anything!"

"But Hermione, dearest…"

"I'm not a princess, and I'm not wearing a…"Hermione trailed off. Looking down, she saw herself wearing a beautiful gown. It was sky blue, with a golden 'belt' like material tied around her waist. Peering at the edge of the floor-length dress, she saw a pair of dainty golden slippers on her feet. Her hair was in ringlets and to top it all off there was a diamond studded tiara sitting on those perfect curls.

Hermione brought her fingers up to her mouth and just as she was about to chew nervously on them, she realized she had an elegant French manicure.

"Oh come on! I can't walk around in this!" she exclaimed in an annoyed tone of voice.

"It's all the better for us!" replied Harry. "Get her!"

"Hermione!" came Draco's voice, and for what felt like the tenth time in nearly 24 hours he grabbed Hermione. This time, however he pulled her up into her arms and started to run. Hermione didn't usually like being picked up or carried, but in a situation where she was wearing a dress that was difficult just to walk in she dismissed it from her mind.

"If we get onto the quidditch I can get brooms from the broom cupboard. Us Slytherins store our brooms in the one with the letters S.S engraved on it. Potter and Weasley can't follow us!

"They have brooms too! And Harry has a firebolt!" answered Hermione.

"They don't anymore, or at least they won't be able to find them. After the last match Crabb and Goyle stole their brooms and threw them at the Whomping Willow! I promise that I'll pay them back later, but right now we shouldn't worry about them!

Five minutes later, they had both mounted brooms and when Draco signaled they pushed off from the ground. Wind blew across Hermione's face and blew her hair behind her. Draco seemed to know where they were going so Hermione flew slightly behind him. Hermione was not fond of brooms but did not remember this detail until her stomach turned.

"I feel like throwing up!" she whispered to herself.

Nearly an hour later (or so it felt like) Draco started a descent closely followed by Hermione.

"Draco?" she asked as soon as they had landed and un-mounted their brooms. "If my guess is right…are we going to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes Hermione, we are. You look tired, and we need to get a good night sleep. I'll send a letter to Headmistress Magonogal." The rest of the night was a blur of sleepy words and actions.

Next morning, Hermione awoke in a small rock-hard bed. Looking across the room, she found Draco sleeping on another small bed identical but if not smaller than hers. She heard a tapping on the window and turned her head to see a small brown owl. Hermione sat up and walked over to the small window to un-latch it. As soon as she removed a piece of fresh parchment she recognized the writing. She un-rolled the parchment to reveal a short paragraph of wording.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger," Hermione whispered as she read, "I have received word that you are in some potion involved situation. However I will not intervene seeing that you are of age and the potion in question in not a hazard to your health. I know you feel like I should be helping, but this is just another part of life where you need to learn from your mistakes. However, you should have questioned professor Slughorn on this matter. I'm sure that he could have resolved the situation in an instant. I would also like to let you know that I will be docking 100 points from Gryffindor and 100 points from Slytherin. I have attached a list of all the school rules you have just broken.

Being out of bed after hours

Leaving the castle after hours

Stealing from another student

Using magic in the corridors and between classes

Leaving school grounds after hours

Leaving school grounds without written consent of a parent or teacher

Stealing from a teacher (professor Slughorn's private ingredients storage cupboard)

Oh this sucks!" Hermione finished reading and threw the letter to the side. "I'm going to take a shower!"

It didn't take long for Hermione to find the bathroom so before she knew it she had undressed and stepped inside the dusty shower. Already in the shower were miniature shampoo and conditioner bottles. Hermione glanced at the shampoo label to see 'Wilma's instant curl shampoo formula'.

Hermione heard the door open. "Draco? Is that you?" she asked. Footsteps came towards the shower and Hermione shivered. The curtain was pulled back. There stood Draco…wearing...nothing but a pair of green and gold boxers!


End file.
